Which One Will She Choose
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Help!

which one will she choose

kelly came out of her locker room

she ran into rock miz dolph and all the others

kelly:hell oo

all the guys:hi kelly

kelly:hii

rock:we want you

kelly:what do you mean

dolph:you know we wanna do it with ya

kelly:uh as if piss of

miz:oh so you want things to get ugly

?:she said leave her alone

The End


	2. I Can't

wich one will she choose

dolph:what are you going to do about it cena

john:maybe this

(john beats them all up)

john:are you ok kellz

kelly:yeah thanks john

john:your welcome

AT KELLY'S HOUSE

john:nice place kellz

kelly:thanks

john:no prob

kelly:so what do you want to do

john:kellz i love you with all my heart and i want you to be my girl...will you?

kelly:john...i don't know how to tell you this but i can't i'm sorry

john:oh well i guess i'm going

kelly:john

john:no you made your point kellz i'll stay away from you i promise

(john left)

kelly:no john i think...i love you too

THE END


	3. Does She?

which one will she choose

THE NEXT DAY (kelly comes out of her locker room)  
>all the boys:hi kelly the miz:again (all the boys look at miz)<br>miz:what it is again GOSH! people these days not knowing things the rock:...anyway we want you kelly:oh noooo!  
>(they start beating her up because she won't you know nme)<br>(john comes in)  
>john's pov should i help her?<br>end of pov kelly:johnnnnnn!  
>john:i'm comin kellz<p>

(john beats them all up)

kelly:thanks john

john:yeah whatever kelly:john...I LOVE YOU TOO!  
>john:yeah right your just saying that because i saved your life don't mess with me and this is the last time i'm saving you<p>

kelly:john

(kelly tried to grab his arm but john shook her off)  
>john:just leave me alone!<br>(john rased his voice)  
>kelly's pov<p>

i can't believe john said that to me i really trully am completley and totally in love with him i guess he doesn't feel the same way anymore

end of pov

john's pov

i can't believe kellz would try and lie like that i mean who does she think she's fooling if those guys mess with her again there is no more mr. nice guy she wants help go get some other idiot to do it cause i'm not she doesn't love me or...  
>does she<p>

anyway i got to get ready for the show and talk to randy

end of pov

AT RANDY'S LOCKER ROOM

randy:dude she's in love with you john:how would you know you weren't there randyjohn believe me this has happened to me before the girl was sam i thought the same thing but did she love me YES!  
>that's why we are married<p>

don't you understand she loves you

john:... i gotta go i'll talk to you later randy

(john leaves)  
>john's pov<p>

does she really love me is randy right my thoughts stopped when i bumped into someone crying

end of pov

?:john

THE END who do you think it was BTW it's not kelly

help from TheFutureMrsAlexRiley


	4. Why Is It So Hard?

which one will she choose

* * *

><p>AT KELLY'S HOUSE<p>

(kelly is on the phone crying while taling to her bff maryse)

kelly:i don't know what to do anymore what if those guyse come b-

(kelly got cut off by a knock at the door)

kelly:um i'm gonna have to call you back

maryse:kk talk to you later

kelly:ok bye

maryse:bye

kelly's pov

i went to go answer the door and i couldn't believe what i saw

end of pov

miz and ziggler:hi kellz

kelly: (sobbing even more) please don't hurt me

miz:whoa relax we want you to know we are on your side

ziggler:yeah we know how tough it is now that john is not here

kelly:oh guys thanks for being soooo understanding :D

miz:your welcome but

ziggler:can one of us go out with you

miz:don't worry the one you don't choose won't hurt you

kelly:um yeah i guess miz

miz: :D

dolph:oh well don't worry i won't hurt you and we promise we won't tell the guys :D

kelly:thanks sooo much

(kelly said as she hugged them)

dolph:no prob kellz

(dolph left)

miz:so what do you wanna do?

kelly:i don't know

* * *

><p>TO JOHN<p>

john's pov

i'm gonna go apoligize to her i know i was acting childish

i stopped in front of her door

here i go

i opened the door and i couldn't believe what i saw

end of pov

THE END

cliffhangerrrrrrr! what did john see and i know i keep writing john and kelly stories but i promise evan and kelly is coming

with help from:

Queen Latifeh

thanks so much :D


	5. Why?

which one will she choose

john's pov

i saw them kissing i was so heartbroken i decided to go back to the person i saw crying

MARYSE

end of pov

maryse's pov

i can't believe kelly thinks i'm her bff she knew i liked john and she just now wants to go out with him me and her had a match against eachother tonight i couldn't wait john will be mine

end of pov

back to john

i walked until i found her getting ready for her match with kelly i hope she beats her ass good

end of pov

john:hey maryse

maryse:hey john

john:you ready for your match?

maryse:yeah

john:what were you crying about earlier

maryse:well ted broke up with me

john:oh i'm sorry how bout we go get something to eat later?

maryse:i would love that

john:ok meet me outside after your match

maryse:ok

kelly's pov

i was getting ready for my match

against maryse i had on a blue and white plaid bra and shorts tha bra had straps that when below my shoulder with ruffles on them the shorts were just blue and white plaid with a black belt i put the divas title on my shoulder and started walking to the curtain

maryse came out first

i knew when i heard porqui

(i think that's how you spell it)

she did her usual hand poses and her entrance to the ring

it was my turn

holla holla holla

i walked out

did my usual and got into the ring now it was time to face my best friend in the saddest mood i have been in

end of pov

THE END

so how'd you like it did you here about miz and truth getting fired? woww :D anywayy reveiw poll love pm request anything :D

STAY COOOOOOOLLL

peace love happiness

P.S i love maryse but i just thought it'd be a good storyline to do that

anyway GOO A.N.T FARM :D lol


	6. Will You?

which one will she choose

kelly's pov

i didn't know where i was at this moment maryse was beating me hard like she wanted to hurt me why?

maryse pinned me

1,2,3

ding ding ding

and here is your winner and the new wwe divas champion maryse

maryse grabbed the micophone

end of pov

maryse:kelly kelly kelly you really think i'm your bff well think again john is mine!

she dropped the mic and stomped back to her dressing room

maryse's pov

i went outside and saw john he looked so adorable in his white hat with his chain and sneakers with white pants i just wanted to melt he was so cute

end of pov

john:hey

maryse:hey

john:you ready?

maryse:yeah

they went to the car

john looked in the mirror and saw kelly walking to an alley still in her attire with rock behind her really close

john's pov

i wondered what was going on but i wasn't that stupid i knew she was playing a trick on me to get me back

end of pov

AT THE RESTERAUNT

maryse's pov

we walked into the resteraunt

it was the most beautiful place ever

we ordered our food and while we were eating

john asked me something

end of pov

john:maryse

maryse:yeah

john:will you-

THE END

clifffffhanggeerrrrrrr :D now unwanted adoption is an awesome story i suggest you go read it it's by DMeredith15

please read and start from the begining! :D please make next chapter and check out my story it's called forever :D


	7. I Just Want You

which one will she choose

back to kelly and rock in the alley

kelly's pov

rock was trying to kill me he had a gun against my back but i didn't care what happened right now i just wanted to be with john i miss him with his white hat and sneakers shorts and his steel chain doing his raps on brock lesnar eddie chavo etc

end of pov

back to the resteraunt

john:will you be my gf

maryse:i don't know what to say yes john i will

john: :D

maryse's pov

after we ate we went to his house of course he still lived with his bros and his mom and dad but i didn't care i just wanted him

end of pov

mr cena:hey kell- i mean maryse

john:uh maryse can me and my dad talk for a minute

maryse:sure

:i thought you were with kelly

john:no she broke my heart i wanna be with maryse

mr. cena:look i just don't think she's right for you

john:that's what you said about kelly

mr. cena:yeah but i like her now she's more upbeat and loveable she's interactive

john:well i ain't breaking it off we just got together

mr. cena:well if you want her while still living in this house your gonna have to fight me for it

they fought outside and john won

john's pov

i felt bad for what i just did i helped my dad up took him inside and we cried together

end of pov

END

how'd you like andi your story is up review please and read it


End file.
